In recent years, a motorcycle mounted with an automatic manual transmission (AMT) or a dual clutch transmission (DCT) as a transmission device having both excellent mechanical efficiency derived from a manual transmission and convenience derived from an automatic transmission has been increasingly used. The AMT is provided with a clutch actuator for use in a clutch operation and a shift actuator for use in a shift operation. In the related art, there is suggested a motorcycle in which the clutch actuator and the shift actuator are arranged in consideration of effective utilization of a space around an engine and traveling performance of the motorcycle (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1, the clutch actuator is arranged in a space behind a cylinder and between a crankcase and an intake system, so that a dead space around an engine can be effectively utilized. The clutch actuator is mounted to the crankcase via a bracket so as to reduce an influence of heat from the crankcase. The clutch actuator is arranged along a width direction of the motorcycle.
On the other hand, the shift actuator is mounted to the crankcase along a front and rear direction of the motorcycle behind the cylinder so that at least a part of the shift actuator protrudes outwards beyond the cylinder in the width direction of the motorcycle. Accordingly, it is possible to effectively utilize a space above the crankcase behind the cylinder.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5,013,442 (Specification and FIG. 3)
However, according to the motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1, the clutch actuator is arranged above a transmission and behind the cylinder. Accordingly, the clutch actuator is unlikely to receive the wind from the front-side and is susceptible to heat from an engine case and the like. Also, as the clutch actuator is mounted to the crankcase via the bracket, the number of components increases and the manufacturing cost of the engine increases.